Down the Rabbit Hole
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Information on the Relationship between Sophitia and Eve: Sophitia and Eve have known each other ever since they were little kids. They leave next door to each other in a very wealthy neighborhood. They love adventure. Eve is like the better half of Sophitia. Victorian England time.
1. Background Information

**Sophitia Marie McNeal Information**

**Nickname: **Sophi

**Interest:** Blood

**Basic Info:** Sophi has hazel eyes and long brown hair that goes down to her butt and is in a high ponytail. She loves anything that cute, much like the Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi. Sophi also likes anything bloody and likes violence. Sophi loves adventures. She tends to take her best friend, Eve, out on adventures in the woods near where they leave. Sophi is a good shot with a rifle.

**Eve Skylar Oswin Information:**

**Nickname:** Evie

**Interest:** Boris/Elliot

**Basic Info: **Eve is more proper than her best friend Sophi. She is very adventurous like her counterpart. When in Wonderland Eve learns to take make more risks due to being around Boris Airay. Since Eve came from an old wealthy family, Eve learned how to fence at a young age. From time to time Eve will spar with Ace at the castle when she stayed there instead of the park due to not liking Gowland's music. Eve has short blond hair with angled bangs and emerald green eyes. Her hair is somewhat angled. Eve is seen wearing a lot of various pink dresses with various colored trim.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Now both of you will be on good behavior today," Sophi's governess told us. "Both of your parents are holding a party tonight and don't want any mischief from their lovely daughters."

Sophi and Eve whined. "Do we have to?" We asked in unison.

"Yes. Now both of you get ready," she ordered us. "Eve your parents have set out a special outfit for you."

I moaned.

Sophi looked at Eve in confusion. "What's the matter Evie-chan?"

"My parents set up an arranged marriage. I'm going to be meeting him tonight at the ball, dance thing."

Sophi smiled at Eve. "Looks like my best friend will be getting married before me." She winked at her.

Eve giggled.

Sophi dragged Eve off and up to her room. Well, she made it look that way, but actually she dragged her off to the forest.

Sophi ran ahead of Eve. She turned to face Eve. "Eve hurry up," Sophi called to me.

"I'm coming," Eve answered back as they ran into the woods near where they lived.

Sophi and Eve both came from very high end families. Sophi is from the McNeal family and I'm from the Oswin family.

"Shouldn't we listen to your governess?" Eve called to her.

"NO!" Sophi snapped back. "She ruins all our fun."

They entered the forest. The sunlight was shining brightly through the branches of the tall trees.

There were bugs everywhere. Everywhere Eve looked there was some type of bug or insect buzzing around.

"Gross," Eve groaned. "Why are there so many bugs out here?" She jumped backwards, and landed on her butt, as a bug thing landed on me.

"Are you always such a girly girl Eve? Have some fun. This is an adventure."

"Well sorry for being Little Miss Proper," Eve snapped back. "How can you be so carefree about there being so many bugs? There are so many bugs out here. I can't stand bugs. They creep me out big time. Why must you drag me all the way out to the woods every day?"

"You don't want to meet that guy do you?"

Eve sighed. She was right as always. Eve really didn't want to meet whoever her parents picked out for me tonight at the ball.

I started climbing the tree nearest to me.

"Eve wait for me," Sophi called as she followed her up the tree.

Eve was about halfway up the tree before she started to slip. She screamed on her way down.

"Eve!" Sophi yelled. She held out her hand for Eve to grab.

Eve grabbed her hand, but pulled Sophi down with her making both friends falling down from way high up in the tree.

Both friends looked down at the fast approaching ground. Eve was the first to notice the rabbit hole.

Eve couldn't tell her friend about the hole that suddenly appeared below them.

Sophi looked at Eve, and Eve looked at Sophi. They both had noticed the approaching rabbit hole. Both friends gulped.

As they entered the rabbit hole the rabbit hole decided to separate two best friends, and send them to different places within this newfound place.


End file.
